


Not According to Plan

by Majikthise



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fenris is a big puppy, Loki is a bad dad, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majikthise/pseuds/Majikthise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok is upon us! Loki goes to free Fenris in order to slay Odin. But not everything goes according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenris Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Ragnarok, which is apparently happening today!
> 
> Also much thanks to alienswamp for betaing and in general being awesome.

Fenris smells Loki before he can see him. He lets out a low keen, wagging his tail as much as his bondage allows. Loki slips next to the giant wolf’s head, stroking his snout. Fenris feels his heart swell at the gesture. Loki then whispers a few words that Fenris does not understand. Suddenly all of his chains and bindings dissolve into golden smoke.

 The wolf sits up, bones cracking in agony, as he adjusts his body for the first time in centuries. He yelps in pain at first, but the yelps quickly turn into barks of joy. Joy at being free once more. He licks Loki’s face with his broad tongue, covering it with saliva, and leaving Loki looking more than a little disgusted.

 Loki quickly cleans his face with magic before approaching Fenris.

 “Fenris, my son,” Loki says. “Too long have you been wrongly kept here in chains. Too long have we been outcasts, the unwanted. Go forth! Exact your revenge on th All-Father!” Loki finishes his speech bellowing into the heavens with his arms dramatically outstretched above his head.

 Fenris, who had been sniffing at a bunny rabbit while Loki spoke, looks up. He cocks his head in confusion and answers, “But father, I don’t want to exact revenge on anyone!”  

 Loki is still looking skyward with his arms thrust triumphantly above his head. The response causes his arms to fall limply at his sides. He turns to his son, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, come again?” He asks, voice infused with a false sweetness.

Fenris is once again distracted as a butterfly has just landed on his big black nose. He goes cross-eyed trying to keep the creature in focus. The giant wolf sits marveling the small creature's beauty and delicacy, till a violent wind blows the poor thing clear off the his nose. His eyes refocus on the his Jotun father, who is undoubtedly also the cause of the unnatural gale.

He narrows his eyes.  Whatever problems exist between him and his dad, the butterfly was innocent.

Loki speaks in a tone implying incredible restraint, “Son, you have been tied up for too long! Surely you remember the prophecies? The time is nigh! Our time to rise up and slaughter Odin and his kin!”

“I remember, father. I know that is why I have been bound here. But why, pray tell, was I left here alone?” Teeth bared, he continues, “Surely, father, you could have come to me before the end of all things?”

 Loki’s face is a stone mask. “I could not. They would have thought I sought to release you!”

 “What about if you had had supervised visits and--”

 “No, Fenris, there is no way that would--"

 “DID YOU EVEN TRY?” Fenris howls, eyes reddening.

 Loki takes a small step back. “Well, of course, of course...I did.” The wordsmith falters.

 “Really? Because all I smell are lies! Now that I am free. I have no plans to destroy the All-Father.  But if you don’t leave my sight this instance, I know of one father I will be destroying!”

 “Fenris!” Loki yells, attempting to regain command.

 “LEAVE!” The wolf howls again. Back bristling, he lunges, snapping his jaws around Loki. But in the next instance, Loki vanishes.

 

It only takes a few minutes before Fenris feels his good mood return. He had been chained the majority of his life, which left him with endless opportunities to think of things he would do if he were free. And yes--for many years, he entertained revenge scenarios. But they all just left a bitter taste in his muzzle and never gave him satisfaction.

The prophecies were made by those more powerful than he could even imagine, yet none of them actually _knew_ him. As the years past, he became more and more determined not to become the wolf that destroys Odin and helps bring about an end to the world.

Just then, his butterfly, who much to his delight survived his father’s temper, settles on a nearby flower. He prances over to it and watches. The butterfly, like all the animals on the island, has no fear of Fenris, and fans out her beautiful wings so Fenris can gaze upon them.


	2. Die Another Day

Thor enters the feasting hall to find it empty, except for Loki, who is slouching in his customary seat at the long table. A glass and large pitcher of mead are before him. Thor approaches and Loki glares at him, a scowl etched upon his face. Thor’s good mood instantly heightens upon seeing Loki’s foul one.

 He pulls one of the high-backed chairs closer to Loki.  “So, tell me. Where is this monstrous wolf-child come to wrought an end to all us foolish Aesir?”

 Loki’s scowl deepens and Thor chuckles, grabbing the pitcher and drinking deep from it.

 Loki watches as mead streams down either side of Thor’s face, running down his beard. He wants to make a cutting remark on Thor’s gluttony or lack of manners, but his heart just isn’t in it. So he simply replies, “Children, as it turns out, are not what they once were.”

Thor laughs heartily, clapping Loki on the back, “Looks like we will all live another day then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2/22/2014 is supposed to be Ragnarok in the old Norse calendar. But if the world doesn't end today, then I'm saying this story is why.


End file.
